


Sap

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Love, M/M, Post Battle, SO MUCH LOVE AND FLUFF, flufff, just a tiny thing, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: This was just a tiny ask on tumblr, if you would like to ask for something message me on tumblr, twitter or leave a comment here :)





	Sap

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a tiny ask on tumblr, if you would like to ask for something message me on tumblr, twitter or leave a comment here :)

“Dance with me?” Steve ask, his gloved hand outstretched, he’s covered in mud and blood, but he’s still so beautiful to Bucky in this moment he can’t help but roll his eyes fondly and take his outstretched hand with his metal one and bring him close.

“There’s no music doll.” Bucky whispers leaning in close as they wrap around one another.

“I don’t need music to dance with my soulmate.” Is Steve’s brutally honest answer.

Bucky is glad his face is hidden so the blonde can’t see the tears in his eyes as they slowly start moving in a circle like they used to in there old apartment long ago. Sometimes Steve is to honest, but Bucky wouldn’t change a thing about him.

It’s taken him a long time to get to this peaceful place with Steve again and if he wants to say things that shot right to Bucky’s heart then so be it. So instead he says, “You’re always such a sap.”

He feels Steve smile against his cheek, “Only a sap for you sweetheart.”

Bucky refuses to cry on some battlefield in the middle of nowhere, instead he just holds the blonde tighter in his arms. “My sap.”

Steve just hums softly enjoying the closeness. When Bucky is suddenly twirled around and dipped he gasp before lips are pressing to his before he is once again slow dancing in a circle. Arms engulfing him from all sides, it’s more a hug dance by this point, but Bucky isn’t gonna complain. He returns it.

Bucky presses tiny kisses to the underside of the blondes jaw and nuzzles his cheek, in this moment he’s feeling very affectionate and content. Nothing like his winter soldier self when he’s in a fight beside his husband. In those moments he’s in the heat of battle protecting those he loves and stopping the bad guys,but now, he’s just a husband, dancing with the love of his life, he sighs contently.

“I love you babydoll.” He whispers like it’s a secret.

He feels Steve smile against his cheek again, “I love you to sweetheart.”


End file.
